


Popcorn, Dinosaurs, and Inaccuracies

by ezekiels



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Dylan watch The Land Before Time but Dylan is having a hard time with the inaccuracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn, Dinosaurs, and Inaccuracies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elvesarebad on tumblr.

"That's inaccurate," Dylan says and puts more popcorn in her mouth.

Toby takes a deep breath and tells herself not to shout. She will deal with this calmly and rationally. Picking up the remote, she pauses _The Land Before Time_ and turns, slowly, to Dylan. "It's an animated movie, Dylan. It's not meant to be accurate. It's meant to be entertaining."

"What's the point of being entertaining if it's not accurate." Dylan gestured at the screen to Cera. "Triceratops aren't coloured like that, it's ridiculous."

Toby takes another deep breath. She is calm. She is rational. "And how is Don Bluth and his character design team supposed to know that? In case you haven't noticed, anomalies are meant to be top secret. Or did the army guys not give that away?"

Dylan smiles at her. "Did I hit a soft spot?"

"No," Toby laughs nervously. It is one thing, after all, to watch an animated dinosaur movie at work, it is completely different thing to admit that animated dinosaur movie is your favourite movie of all time. Especially to someone like Dylan Weir, who is beautiful and smart and deals with real dinosaurs at her day job. Which, technically, Toby does too but she's Velma in comparison to Dylan's Daphne. "No, I just think judging people who don't know about anomalies is a little mean, that's all." She plays the movie in a desperate hope to defuse the awkwardness.

They make it as far at the appearance of the first T-Rex before Dylan is insulting the movie again. "They're not that violent. And look at that thing! Well fed, strong, and T-Rex's have common sense. They wouldn't just charge at a mother Brachiosaurus protecting her young like that unless they're desperate."

Toby clenches her jaw and thinks calming thoughts.

She can get through this. There's just... She checks the screen for how many more minutes are left and almost cries. She will kill Dylan long before the movie ends if she doesn't stop insulting the movie, and soon.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Mac asks suddenly from behind them, pulling up a chair to sit down. "Oh, _The Land Before Time_! I love this movie!" He steals the popcorn bowl from Dylan.

"You like this movie?" Dylan asks in disbelief.

"Trust me," Mac says through a mouthful of popcorn. "Wait until the death scene. Shh, here it is." He passes the popcorn to Toby.

Like everyone Toby has ever made watch _The Land Before Time_ (Mac included) Dylan cries as Littlefoot's mother dies. It's gratifying to know that, despite the movie's 'inaccuracies', this scene can still work its magic on someone like Dylan.

Toby's smugness is short lived. It's hard to be pleased about making someone cry when they're choking back sobs. She reaches out and takes Dylan's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dylan holds her hand back tightly, which is nice. More than nice, actually.

"That dinosaur isn't even in the right time period!" Dylan shouts suddenly.

Mac reaches over, takes the bowl of popcorn from Toby, and turns it upside down on Dylan's head. In the shocked and silent aftermath, he says, "Shh, the movie is on, no speaking!"

Then they're laughing, each and every last one of them and, through out the whole thing, Dylan is still holding her hand.


End file.
